Cinderello
by iPsychO
Summary: Desde quando seus pais faleceram, Jensen era tratado como um escravo por seu padastro e meio-irmãos, e desde então tendo uma vida infeliz. Mas uma vida assim merece um final feliz, não? - PadAckles. Sinópse FAIL
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** # i P s y c h O '

**Beta: **Ivys. 3

**Gênero:** Comédia; Paródia; Romance / UA.

**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen - PadAckles.

**Categoria:** Real Person / Real Ship.

**Avisos:** Romance entre dois homens, se não gosta NÃO LEIA... Criatura.

**Disclaimer:** A história "Cinderella" pertence à Walt Disney; Jensen e Jared pertencem um ao outro, apesar deles negarem. Eles não me pertencem, infelizmente. Fanfics sem fins lucrativos e blá blá blá.

**Sinopse:** Desde quando seus pais faleceram, Jensen era tratado como um escravo por seu padastro e meio-irmãos, e desde então tendo uma vida infeliz. Mas uma vida assim merece um final feliz, não? /fail.

**Notas Iniciais:** Hello pessoas, olha eu aqui DE NOVO! Vocês já devem estar de saco cheio de mim, né? -q

Enfim, essa fic eu tinha em mente há um bom tempo, e o primeiro capítulo também já tem um tempo que está escrito. O segundo está em andamento e o terceiro ainda escreverei.

MAS isso vai demorar pra baralho, ou até meu bloqueio se dissipar.

Essa fic terá apenas 3 capítulos curtos, bom... Eu pretendo que sejam 3 capítulos, né.

Cansei de deixar o primeiro capítulo aqui mofando então vou postar logo.

**PS:** A narração dessa fic é meio diferente do normal. Então nada de ripagens(?), pois tudo o que está errado ou fora do normal aqui é de propósito.

Kissus & see ya,

Enjoy.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Era uma vez uma bela moça... Er, ops! História errada. Irei contar-lhes agora a história de Jensen Ackles, um rapaz muito bonito – põe bonito nisso –, charmoso e doce... Não, não é doce de gosto seu ignorante, é doce de personalidade...

Enfim, o chato é que ele era órfão e era criado por seu padrasto maligno, que o tratava como um escravo. E por isso seus dois irmãos de porcelana o chamavam de "gato borralheiro", ou "cinderello" se preferir.

Por que ele era criado pelo padrasto? Porque os pais biológicos dele morreram, oras. Como? O pai morreu lutando na guerra para defender o reino e seu rei quando Jensen tinha apenas dois anos. E a mãe morreu dez anos depois de ter se casado com Mark Pellegrino – o padrasto de Jensen –, quando Jensen tinha 12 anos, por conta de uma doença. Triste não? E sim, estamos lá naquela época de reis, rainhas, príncipes e princesas; no ano de mil quatrocentos e guaraná-com-rolha... Ou mil e quinhentos, sei lá, nunca fui boa em história.

Continuando... Era uma bela manhã ensolarada, pássaros cantavam, os camponeses começavam a abrir suas pequenas lojas e o cheiro de pão fresco estava no ar. Um pouco mais afastado desse pequenino "centro de comércio" ficavam as casas mais nobres, e era de uma dessas mansões que vinha um grito irritante, de uma voz masculina igualmente irritante.

- JENSEN! – o nosso querido cinderello sobressaltou-se devido ao susto que levou, já que não estava esperando que Chad o gritasse tão repentinamente assim... Okay, ele já devia estar acostumado com isso, mas não conseguia. – JENSEN! Vem aqui AGORA! – então o loiro largou a louça de porcelana ensaboada como estava e foi correndo ver o que o mais novo queria.

Chad Michael Murray era o filho mais novo de Pellegrino, fruto de seu segundo casamento que também não deu certo... Eu tenho as minhas suspeitas de que Mark matou suas duas primeiras esposas para ficar com o dinheiro delas, mas deixa pra lá.

- Sim, o que foi Chad? – Jensen perguntou assim que chegou ao quarto do autor dos gritos irritantes, recebendo um olhar reprovador do loiro mais novo. – Digo, o que deseja senhor? – Jensen corrigiu-se com uma cara azeda, odiava tratá-los assim.

- Você não engraxou meus sapatos direito. Veja só essa mancha E-NOR-ME que você deixou nesse meu sapato branco CA-RÍS-SI-MO que o papai comprou importado da França! – _"Fresc__**a**__"_. Foi esse o pensamento que passou pela cabeça do loiro, e cá entre nós: pela minha também, quando Chad apontou para uma microscópica sujeirinha na ponta do sapato.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – Jensen perguntou com a voz entediada.

- Engraxe-os outra vez, oras! Use a língua, não sei. Só os quero limpos! – Chad disse quase esfregando os sapatos no rosto de Jensen, quase. Porque se o loiro não tivesse desviado isso teria acontecido literalmente.

Jensen rolou os olhos e pegou os sapatos da mão do menor, desenrolou a manga de sua velha e gasta blusa e retirou aquela minúscula sujeira do sapato e os devolveu.

- Pronto! Agora deixe-me terminar meus afazeres. – Jensen saiu em passos apertados do quarto do mais novo enrolando novamente a manga da blusa.

- Jensen, encontrei você! – o loiro estremeceu ao ouvir a voz vinda de trás de si e amarrou a cara automaticamente, mas antes de se virar para ver o que o outro queria aliviou a expressão.

- O que deseja Tom? – Jensen perguntou se virando para o outro.

Tom Welling é o primeiro filho do primeiro casamento de Pellegrino, e era também o mais velho.

- Você. – Tom riu da cara de nojo _e_ desprezo que Jensen fez. – Só as minhas roupas lavadas e passadas... – o moreno colocou as roupas na mão de Jensen com certa brutalidade. – Antes do pai chegar.

- Mas eu não tenho tempo pra lavar suas roupas Tom, eu tenho uma porrada de outras coisas para fazer. – Jensen falou com um pouco de raiva na voz.

- Eu não quero saber. – Tom sorriu cinicamente e saiu em direção ao seu próprio quarto.

- _Son of a bitch!_ – Jensen rosnou baixinho e entre dentes, amaldiçoando Welling de todas as formas possíveis.

Ele largou as roupas de Tom de qualquer jeito na 'lavanderia' e voltou correndo para a cozinha, para terminar de lavar a louça para então fazer as outras mil e uma coisas que foi mandado fazer. Antes _dele_ chegar. Sim, sinta medo... Okay, eu parei.

Voltando... O pobre coitado estava lá, limpando varrendo e lavando sem um minuto de descanso, se eu não me engano isso era chamado de escravidão. Mas graças a Deus Mark Pellegrino nunca tocou naquele corpo perfeito, que era o corpo de Jensen. Não é tocar nesse sentido, suas leitoras depravadas! Vocês me entenderam que eu sei, ta?

Enfim, enquanto isso, lá do outro lado do reino... Especificamente no castelo...

- Ora, Jared, querido... Mas já está na hora de você arranjar uma esposa. – a rainha, Samantha Smith, a disse.

- Mas mãe, eu ainda não quero ter uma esposa... – o príncipe Jared foi interrompido pelo pai.

- Mas Jared, meu filho, você tem que ter um herdeiro logo. Sua mãe já achou o primeiro fio branco de cabelo dela. – o rei disse risonho.

- Jeffrey! – a rainha sibilou indignada. – Você tem fios brancos há mais tempo que eu, é você quem está envelhecendo aqui. – Jared rolou os olhos.

- Enfim, faremos um baile para todos do reino... – Jeffrey foi interrompido pela rainha.

- Todos da elite querido.

- Sim, eu sei... Mas porque você não deixa um baile para todas as moças do reino, como eu tinha sugerido antes? – o rei baixou o tom de voz.

- Pro caso do nosso filho não se sentir atraído por mulheres. – a rainha disse no mesmo tom baixo de voz, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- SAMANTHA! – o rei vociferou. – Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas sobre nosso filho? – ele perguntou ainda zangado, mas num tom de voz mais baixo, quando percebeu que Jared interrompeu sua leitura para olhá-los curiosamente.

- Você já percebeu que há muito mais homens nesse castelo do que mulheres? – a rainha perguntou se afastando de onde o filho estava e levando Jeffrey consigo. – De cada cem funcionários do castelo, noventa e seis são homens.

- Quem são as únicas mulheres mesmo?

- A cozinheira, a jardineira, a estilista e a faxineira. Mas voltando ao assunto... E já percebeu também que Jared conversa com todos eles? Mesmo que ele não devesse, mas é o jeito dele ser, por isso finjo que nem vejo. – Samantha concluiu sorrindo.

- Você é louca mulher? – Jeffrey perguntou segurando-a pelos ombros e sacudindo-a um pouco. – Como pode aceitar isso com tanta facilidade?

- Ora, ele não tem muitos amigos, então conversar um pouco com os... – ela foi interrompida pelo rei.

- Não é disso que estou falando! É do fato de você aceitar com tanta facilidade que Jared pode sentir atração por outro... Homem. – a mulher suspirou pesadamente.

- Terei que tocar em assuntos religiosos, e isso é tão chato, mas tudo bem... Olha, Jeff querido, Deus colocou o homem e a mulher na terra, mas não disse que era obrigatório eles ficarem juntos, sempre mulher _e_ homem*. – a rainha falou sorrindo, deixando o rei sem palavras.

Até eu fiquei sem palavras meus queridos leitores.

Enfim... Continuando.

- E nosso castelo é bem grande, as pessoas vão caber aqui, não se preocupe. – ela continuou, mudando de assunto. – Vou mandar confeccionarem os convites. – e se afastou, deixando um rei pensativo para trás.

* * *

**Notas finais:** *Por mais incrível que pareça (?), quem disse isso foi meu professor de matemática... E ele tem a maior cara de homofóbico, então quando eu ouvi fiquei tipo: "Noooossaaaa, ele não é homofóbico! O:"

Mas eu também não tenho nada a ver com isso, nunca li a bíblia *apanha dos religiosos*, e mesmo que meu professor esteja errado só coloquei isso aí pra rainha ter algum argumento - mesmo que ele seja inválido.

Então não quero nenhum religioso aqui, pegando no meu pé só por causa disso... Se bem que eu acho que nenhuma pessoa religiosa continuaria a ler essa fic depois do "romance entre homens" lá em cima. -qss

Anyway... Então pessoas, espero que tenham gostado desse comecinho de _m_.

Não importa o quanto vocês pedirem, chorarem, espernearem, ameaçar que vão se suicidar ou ameaçar que vão me matar, mas não postarei o capítulo 2 terça-feira que vem. Só postarei quando estiver pronto, né.

Se de repente estiver pronto até lá, melhor pra vocês não? :B

Enfim, **reviews?**

Adoraria saber a opinião de vocês sobre a fic. E as reviews são o elixir da vida(?) de um autor, a cada review que você deixa de mandar um autor morre. -qqs


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas iniciais:** E aeew galera! Sentiram minha falta? *foge dos leitores furiosos.* Sinto muito, muito mesmo pela demora pra atualizar essa short fic, mas eu avisei que ela não era prioridade.  
E esse capítulo está maior - bem maior - que o primeiro, então espero que isso compense pela demora de atualizá-la.

Espero que gostem.

Kissus & see ya,

PsychO.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Alguns dias depois um mensageiro da realeza começou a distribuir pelo reino os convites do grande baile para o aniversário do príncipe Jared.

Ele já havia entregado para quase todo o reino, só faltavam algumas casas, então a carruagem parou em frente a mais uma imponente mansão. O mensageiro desceu do veículo e bateu na porta, esperando pacientemente ser atendido.

Dentro dessa tal mansão...

- Hey, Tom... Aquilo é uma carruagem da realeza? – Chad perguntou parando de tocar o violino, ao ver pela janela uma carruagem parar em frente a sua casa.

- É, é sim... – o moreno respondeu depois de se aproximar da janela para observar a carruagem, então eles ouviram as batidas na porta. – Vamos atender a porta antes do Jensen! – E dito isso Tom disparou em direção à saída do quarto de música, sendo seguido por Chad. Correram pelo enorme corredor como se estivessem fugindo de algum monstro terrível e desceram as escadas pulando vários degraus, o que quase acabou com um Chad de cara no chão.

Jensen tinha parado de fazer o que estava fazendo para atender a porta, já que ninguém estava se dando o trabalho de ir lá. Quando estava com a mão a centímetros da maçaneta, sentiu duas mãos – uma em cada ombro – o segurar e o puxar para trás, o que acabou fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair de bunda no chão. Se Jensen tivesse raio laser nos olhos, ou o poder de matar com a mente, Tom e Chad teriam caído mortos no chão.

Eles pararam alguns segundos na frente da porta para se recomporem da corrida, ajeitando os cabelos e as roupas com as mãos. Jensen se levantou e fez o mesmo antes dos dois abrirem a porta.

- Bom dia, sou Christian Bale, o mensageiro real. Estou aqui, em nome da realeza, para convidar todos os moradores dessa casa para o grande baile real, onde comemoraremos mais um ano de vida do jovem príncipe Jared Padalecki. – ele falou estendendo uma carta para os garotos à sua frente.

- Nossa... Como um homem tão lindo como você é um simples mensageiro? – Chad perguntou com os olhos vidrados no homem.

- Acho que, se eu e o príncipe não dermos certo já sei com quem ficar depois. – Tom disse, passando a língua nos lábios enquanto olhava o mensageiro de cima a baixo.

O mensageiro estava tentando a todo custo manter a pose séria e firme de antes, mas sem muito sucesso, já que estava ficando incomodado e sem graça com os comentários e olhares dirigidos a ele, principalmente esse último.

Jensen revirou os olhos assistindo a toda cena, empurrou Chad e Tom para o lado – já que eles estavam bloqueando a porta – e pegou a carta das mãos do mensageiro, deixando-o livre para ir embora.

- O que foi Jensen? Ficou com ciúmes por ter me visto dar em cima de outro cara sem ser você? – Tom perguntou após fechar a porta, Jensen revirou os olhos novamente.

- Não viaja Tom. – Jensen respondeu com um olhar assassino.

- Vou amostrar isso pro papai logo! – o mais aviadado, digo, o mais novo exclamou tomando a carta das mãos de Jensen e subiu as escadas como se sua vida dependesse disso.

- Enfim sós... – e se Tom tinha mais algo a dizer Jensen não quis ouvir. Ele deu as costas ao moreno e subiu as escadas, indo atrás de Chad.

O mensageiro gostosão tinha dito que todos os moradores da casa estavam convidados para o baile e ele, Jensen, era um morador dessa casa, então ele tinha o direito de ir ao baile. Ele não perderia a oportunidade de sair de casa para ir ao baile do príncipe, já que ele nunca saia de casa sem ser para comprar as coisas que seu padrasto pedia.

-... Então, pai? Poderemos ir? – Chad perguntou entusiasmado.

- Claro que sim. Vamos pedir para o alfaiate fazer as roupas para vocês dois. – Pellegrino respondeu olhando para Chad e para Tom, que entrava no quarto nesse momento. – Quando é o baile?

- É hoje à noite. – Chad respondeu depois de olhar no convite.

- Eu poderei ir também, não é? No convite está escrito que todos da casa estão convidados, e o mensageiro disse isso também. – Jensen falou cruzando os braços, esperando uma resposta do padrasto. Chad ia falar algo, mas Pellegrino o interrompeu levantando a mão, num gesto para que ele calasse a boca.

- Tudo bem... – ele disse, fazendo os três garotos o olharem surpresos. – Se você terminar as tarefas de hoje e tiver uma roupa para ir ao baile. – Mark sorriu maldosamente, sendo acompanhado pelos dois filhos.

- Ótimo! – Jensen disse disfarçando a felicidade que estava sentindo.

- Ótimo. – o padrasto maligno repetiu.

- E o que eu tenho pra fazer? – ele perguntou.

- Estava esperando que perguntasse. – o sorriso maligno de Mark aumentou. Ele dirigiu-se para a escrivaninha que tinha ali e, de uma das gavetas, retirou um pergaminho enrolado. – Aqui estão suas tarefas. – e entregou o rolo para Jensen. – E vocês dois, vão logo se arrumar para irmos ao alfaiate. – então Pellegrino saiu do aposento seguindo os filhos.

- Vamos ver as tarefas que Lúcifer quer que eu faça. – e com um movimento ninja Jensen fez o pergaminho abrir. O pergaminho foi desenrolando até o chão, e quando chegou lá continuou desenrolando, passando por todos os cômodos da enorme mansão e terminando, somente, no jardim dos fundos da mansão. – Porra! – Jensen conseguiu exclamar antes de começar a amaldiçoar e xingar todas as gerações de Mark Pellegrino.

Horas e horas haviam se passado, e Jensen não tinha feito nem metade das tarefas que estavam no pergaminho. Tadinho. Já estava anoitecendo, Mark e seus irmãos postiços já tinham voltado do alfaiate e estava se aprontando para o baile, e ele lá... Varrendo, varrendo e varrendo.

Okay, parei com o momento "rimas".

Jensen estava possesso, mas não deixava transparecer. Fazia as tarefas bem feitas. Mark, Tom e Chad já tinham saído para o baile, com sorrisos diabólicos em seus rostos, se divertindo à custa da desgraça de Cinderello. Passou-se mais uma hora e nada do fim do pergaminho chegar. Isso tirou Jensen de si, ele jogou toda a louça de porcelana no chão com força, quebrou a delicada cadeira de madeira na parede, chutou um com vontade um gato que estava passando por ali ¹, enfim, quebrou a cozinha inteira sem se importar se seria morto quando Mark chegasse. E por fim gritou/urrou, o mais alto que podia. Desabou de joelhos no chão e pôs-se a chorar, chorar de raiva.

Quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e uma voz dizendo suavemente: - Oh, não chores pequeno. – vindo de trás de si. Como nosso Cinderello não esperava por isso, e não sabia o que ou quem era esse ser estranho atrás dele, levantou-se de supetão e desferiu um soco em quem quer que tenha entrado na mansão sem ele perceber.

- OUCH! – a pessoa levou as mãos ao rosto e gemeu de dor. – Cara... Você tem cara de delicado, mas sua mão é pesada, sabia? Tudo graças ao seu padrasto e os trabalhos pesados que você faz. – ele disse massageando a bochecha.

- Quem é você e como entrou aqui? – Jensen perguntou ainda em posição de ataque.

- Ou, calma aí tigrão. Eu sou sua fada madrinha... É. Isso pegou mal, deixe-me repetir. Eu sou seu fado... Não! – o homem pigarreou e voltou a falar. – Eu sou seu padrinho mágico, pronto.

Jensen franziu o cenho e olhou para o homem a sua frente. Ele era moreno, tinha olhos azuis e parecia ter mais ou menos a sua altura, isso ele só não sabia dizer ao certo porque o cara estava flutuando a alguns centímetros do chão... É. só isso já era o suficiente para o nosso cinderello acreditar no...

- E qual é o seu nome mesmo? – o loiro perguntou assim que se lembrou que o "padrinho mágico" dele não tinha dito seu nome.

- Ah, sim. Desculpe-me, meu nome é Misha. – ele respondeu fazendo uma reverência sabe-se lá por que.

... Misha, sua fada madrinha, digo, padrinho mágico.

- E por que você está aqui mesmo? – Jensen perguntou.

- Para você ir ao baile, ora. – Misha disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Huh, como se eu não tenho uma roupa para ir ao baile e nem terminei de fazer as coisas que Mark me pediu pra fazer? – Cinderello cruzou os braços, sentindo-se derrotado.

- Fichinha! – o fado exclamou, tirando uma varinha de dentro do bolso interno do paletó que usava. – Aqui está a resposta para esses seus problemas.

- E o que tem essa varinha? – o loiro indagou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- _"E o que tem essa varinha?"_ – o fado repetiu indignado. – Alô? É uma varinha mágica, duh. Seu cabeça de vento. – disse rolando os olhos.

- _Oh, __really__?_ – Jensen perguntou.

- _Yeah, __really__._ – Misha respondeu. – É só usar as palavras mágicas certas!

Pausa.

Mais um minuto de silêncio.

-... Tá, e quais são essas palavras mágicas? – Jensen perguntou de cenho franzido, já impaciente com o silêncio que seu "padrinho mágico" estava fazendo.

- Calma! Só me dê mais alguns segundos... Eu me esqueci qual é a palavra mágica, mas tô quase me lembrando. Um minutinho. – o moreno fez um sinal para ele parar, deixando Jensen com uma enorme cara de _"WTF?"_.

Então o "mais alguns segundos" se passaram...

- Lembrei! – exclamou o fado. -... Bem, eu acho.

- Como assim uma fada madrinha esquece as palavras mágicas? – foi a vez de Jensen perguntar indignado.

- Calma aí! Hm... _Blá, blá, blá... Salagadula mexegabula bibidi bobidi bu, tem toda essa musica tosca que eu só lembro o ritmo e o refrão, bibidi bobidi bu!²_ – Misha cantarolou o que ele se lembrava da música, mexeu a varinha e a apontou para Jensen.

Então uma forte luz começou a envolver o nosso cinderello, e ele não conseguia ver nada do que estava acontecendo por causa disso. Por alguns segundos ele também sentiu estar flutuando, quando toda aquela luz sumiu Jensen realmente viu que estava flutuando, mas milésimos depois seus pés já tocavam o chão.

- Tcharam! Lindo e loiro para o baile. – o moreno disse sorrindo, orgulhoso do que tinha feito.

Jensen estava usando uma casaca azul céu, com bordados em prata nas beiradas da roupa, colarinho e punhos, e por baixo estava um colete prata fechado por cima de uma blusa branca - que não dava para ser vista. Usava uma calça da mesma cor da casaca - fazendo conjunto com a mesma -, aquelas meias brancas que pareciam ser 7/8³ e os sapatos de fivela, também azuis.

(Imagem da roupa que tentei descrever, sem os espaços: http: / / i56. tinypic. com/ 28l3r6f. jpg **e** http: / / i54. tinypic. com/ jfyhk3. jpg)

- Er... Você não acha que isso ta tudo muito... Azul? – Jensen perguntou ainda examinando as roupas que estava usando.

- Que afilhado ingrato! – Misha rolou os olhos. – Tudo bem, se você quiser, eu deixo você como você estava e você não vai ao baile. – Jensen ia falar algo, mas ele continuou, falando rápido demais para não dar tempo de o loiro falar. – Não me culpe se no conto de fadas de verdade o vestido da cinderela era azul, daí eu não consegui pensar em outra cor. Sendo que azul também é minha cor favorita [5].

- Hã... Não... Tá ótimo assim. – cinderello falou sem entender nada do que o moreno disse, ele só não queria ficar sem ir ao baile.

- E, como eu sou um padrinho mágico muito ocupado e apressado, eu já deixei sua carruagem pronta. Ela ta lá na frente da mansão te esperando.

- Ah, valeu! Muito obrigado mesmo! – o loiro agradeceu com um sorriso sincero e um abraço.

- Não tem de quê, e é pra isso que fadas madrinhas e padrinhos mágicos servem: realizar desejos. – Misha disse. – Mas agora anda logo, senão irá chegar tarde ao baile! – ele ordenou empurrando cinderello para fora da mansão. – E não se esqueça: você tem que voltar antes da meia-noite... – e foi interrompido pelo loiro.

- Antes da meia-noite? Mas é depois da meia-noite que as festas começam de verdade! – ele exclamou emburrado e, levemente, fazendo um biquinho.

- Como eu ia dizendo... Você tem que voltar antes da meia-noite, pois depois das doze badaladas da meia-noite a magia acaba. – ele explicou empurrando Jensen para dentro da carruagem.

- Mas por quê? Por que a magia não pode durar mais?

-... Não sei, só sei que ta no script. – Misha respondeu olhando uns papéis em suas mãos, que ele tinha tirado sabe-se lá da onde.

- Quê? – Jensen perguntou com a sua melhor cara de _"WTF?"_, vendo o moreno jogar esses mesmos papéis por cima dos ombros.

- Olha, deixa pra lá. Mas não se esqueça: aqui em casa, antes das doze badaladas da meia noite! – e assim que ele fechou a porta da carruagem, o cocheiro começou a conduzir a mesma.

- Mas Misha... – o moreno já tinha sumido deixando Jensen com uma cara de paisagem.

**# J2 #**

- Olá príncipe Jared, eu sou Genevieve Cortese... – ela disse fazendo uma reverência, mas antes que ela voltasse a falar Jared a interrompeu.

- Oh sim, os Corteses. É um prazer conhecê-la Genevieve... – a mulher deu um sorriso, que morreu logo em seguida ao ouvir o resto da frase. – Mas estou muito cansado agora para dançar, talvez mais tarde. – e Jared deu um sorriso amarelo.

Sinceramente? Jared estava quase morrendo de tédio, quase, porque o tédio não mata... Só faz você ficar com vontade de se matar pra ver se ele passa. Tá, eu paro. Voltando ao assunto: nenhuma das pessoas estavam despertando seu interesse. Todas as moças e rapazes que se apresentaram pra ele eram bonitos, sim, mas Jared sentia que faltava algo.

E "cansado demais"? Qual é, Jared queria mesmo é dizer que estava entediado demais pra dançar.

- Jared, sente-se direito. – sua mãe ordenou num sussurro quando passou ao seu lado, vendo que Jared estava todo jogado, quase que deitado, no trono. Jared suspirou pesadamente e voltou a se sentar direito, sem nem mesmo querer.

- Olá príncipe Jared, meu nome é Tom Welling... – o príncipe observou o homem a sua frente. Lindo, mas ainda sentia que faltava algo. E sorriu forçadamente em cumprimento, culpa do tédio. – E gostaria de saber se aceitaria dançar comigo.

- Sinto muito, mas estou cansado. – Jared respondeu sem nem mesmo olhar para o moreno a sua frente, ocupado demais tirando uma sujeirinha de baixo da unha.

- Mas... – Tom foi interrompido por um loiro, centímetros mais baixo que ele, que o empurrou para o lado.

- Pronto Tom, você já levou um fora do príncipe. – ele sussurrou para o maior e depois pigarreou. – Olá príncipe Jared, sou Chad Michael Murray... – Jared apoiou o cotovelo no braço do trono e depois apoiou seu rosto na mão, em clara demonstração de tédio.

- Você não ouviu o que eu disse? – o príncipe perguntou interrompendo Chad. – Sinto muito, mas estou muito cansado. – ele falou mantendo a posição, mas cruzando as pernas.

- Uh, se ferrou bonitão. – ele escutou o moreno, que se apresentou anteriormente para ele, sussurrar para o loiro. Então ele achou que os dois começariam a se socar ali mesmo, na frente dele, se não fosse por um cara, também loiro, e mais velho ter aparecido e segurado os dois pelas orelhas. E se Jared não estivesse muito entediado ele riria da cena.

- Perdoe-me pelos meus filhos. – o homem disse, mas sem demonstrar sentimento nenhum. – Parece que não os eduquei suficientemente. – ele continuou estreitando os olhos, que Jared fez a observação de que eram frios e assustadores - principalmente naquele momento.

- Não, tudo bem. Sem problemas. – Jared disse, ele realmente não tinha se importado.

**# J2 #**

Na frente do castelo a carruagem do nosso cinderello parava. O cocheiro desceu e abriu a porta para Jensen sair, o que não era necessário de acordo com o loiro. Então ele saiu e olhou para o castelo e a primeira coisa que viu foi o infinito lance de escadas. Controlou-se para não soltar um palavrão como exclamação, pois notou que estava sendo observado pelos guardas do castelo... E pra ser sincero ele não estava gostando nada daqueles olhares, então resolveu subir logo. Ele deu graças a Deus por estar em forma.

Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, Jensen começou a escutar a melodia tocada por violinos e afins ao longe, isso significava que ele estava perto. Amém. Mas uma coisa que estava o incomodando de verdade, era o fato de ter muitos guardas a cada lancezinho de escada. Okay, não era isso que estava o incomodando, mas sim os olhares que eles lançavam para ele. Parecia que eles sabiam quem Jensen era de verdade e ficavam o vigiando, mas isso devia ser impressão dele.

Com certeza era impressão dele, porque, pra mim, os guardas estavam o olhando como se quisessem _devorá-lo_.

Jensen apertou o passo e ouvia a música ficar próxima cada vez mais, com isso as batidas do seu coração acelerava, e não era por ele estar fazendo esforço. Então cinderello visualizou a enorme porta que dava acesso ao salão, e ela estava aberta. Seu coração falhou uma batida e ele engoliu em seco. Pensou em dar meia volta e ir embora, mas tão logo veio, esse pensamento foi embora. Não faria isso, de maneira nenhuma. Segurou a borda de sua casaca por puro nervosismo e avançou os passos que faltavam para adentrar ao salão.

Foi se acalmando à medida que pensava que, assim que entrasse, ninguém notaria sua presença. E foi repetindo isso para si mesmo assim que avançava.

Pobre ilusão...

**# J2 #**

Algumas pessoas já estavam dançando, principalmente as que desencanaram do príncipe, ao som da melodia que estava sendo tocada pela pequena orquestra que havia ali. Outros, que não estavam interessados no príncipe - os mais velhos -, somente conversando. E o resto ainda estava na fila esperando para se apresentar para o príncipe Jared e ser rejeitado pelo mesmo.

Então o príncipe passou a olhar algum ponto em especial no topo da escadaria do salão, parecia hipnotizado, então todos os outros curiosos pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para observar o que o príncipe tanto olhava - até mesmo o pessoal da orquestra, por isso a música parou.

Ele observava um rapaz que tinha acabado de adentrar o salão, muito bonito por sinal... Ah, espera aí. "Bonito"? Só? Que calúnia! O cara era um tesão mesmo. Pronto, falei!

E não preciso descrever ele pra vocês, né? Por favor, digam que não... Ah, acho bom mesmo.

O primeiro pensamento que passou pela cabeça do nosso cinderello ao notar que todas as atenções foram voltadas para si? _Fuck__._

E do príncipe? Nada muito coerente, só algo sobre ele ter achado o que faltava.

Jared levantou-se do trono e foi em direção ao rapaz que tinha acabado de entrar, ele estava nervoso e não sabia por que, seu coração começava a palpitar mais rápido e sentiu suas mãos ligeiramente geladas.

Jensen estancou onde estava assim que seus olhos encontraram com os do príncipe. Ele queria mesmo é sair correndo dali, porque toda aquela atenção voltada para si o deixava sem graça, mas ele não conseguia sair do lugar. E Jensen sentiu seu coração voltar a bater rapidamente a cada centímetro que o príncipe se aproximava, e rezava para que seu rosto não estivesse tão corado quanto ele achava que estava.

Assim que Jared terminou de subir o lance de escada e ficou frente a frente com Jensen, o loiro sentiu suas pernas ficarem levemente tremulas e prendeu a respiração, porque achou que estava respirando rápido demais. Porque aquele homem parado a sua frente, a aura daquele homem - se assim pudermos dizer - exalava poder e ordenava submissão, e não era só por causa de sua posição na classe social... Se bem que isso ajudava muito.

Enfim... Pra mim parece mais que o cinderello está a ponto de ter um ataque/chilique fan girl e desmaiar.

Jared fez uma reverência.

- Será que você aceitaria dançar comigo? - perguntou suavemente para o rapaz a sua frente, ainda olhando-o nos olhos.

* * *

**N/A:**

¹ - Eu não apoio a violência contra os animais, chutar gatos, bater em cães e nem nada disso... Isso só foi pra dar um pouco mais de humor (?) e dramaticidade a cena.

² - Pois é, eu sei sim a música (depois de procurar ela no Google), mas deixei assim pra dar também mais humor a cena.

³ - Meia 7/8 é aquelas que passam do joelho e chegam até o meio da coxa, mas eu não tenho certeza se usavam essas meias, ou meias-calça. e-e

4 - essa roupa é chamada de "habit à la française", joga no Google e pesquisa em imagens. As primeiras duas páginas têm outras imagens dessas roupas. O resto das páginas não tem nada a ver.

Fonte: http: / / oglobo. globo. com/ blogs/ lula/ post. asp? cod_ post= 65354

5 – Eu não sei a cor favorita do Misha e não, azul não é minha cor favorita. Só coloquei aí pra ter um motivo por ser tudo muito azul. E-E'

**N/B :** A única coisa que posso dizer é que realmente valeu a pena esperar pela volta da sua inspiração para O Cinderello. Eu simplesmente adorei o capítulo! Amei o fado madrinho ou padrinho mágico Misha. Ele é cômico é divertidíssimo. Adorei o tédio do príncipe Jared e o fora que deu nos irmãos malvados Tom e Chad. E amei ainda mais o encontro dele com o nosso Cinderello. Mas claro, você tinha que ser malvada e terminar o capítulo justamente neste momento. E depois diz que eu é quem sou malvada. ç.ç . Independente disso devo te dizer que irei te perturbar bastante até você me entregar o próximo capítulo para betar. E por falar em betar, nunca tive tão pouco trabalho para betar um capítulo como este, rsrs. Parabéns sobrinha! E viva a volta da inspiração!


End file.
